japanese_voiceoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Top 100 VA Title Listing
This is a top over voice actor and actresses with the most Voice-over titles on this wiki. The "†" tells us that the actor or actress has passed away. Top 100 VA Title Listing #Unshō Ishizuka (203 VA titles) † #Shin'ichirō Miki (113 VA titles) #Akira Ishida (111 VA titles) #Ryōtarō Okiayu (106 VA titles) #Takahiro Sakurai (105 VA titles) #Kappei Yamaguchi (104 VA titles) #Kazuya Nakai (104 VA titles) #Megumi Toyoguchi (100 VA titles) #Takehito Koyasu (99 VA titles) #Toshiyuki Morikawa (99 VA titles) #Tomokazu Seki (98 VA titles) #Romi Park (96 VA titles) #Keiji Fujiwara (94 VA titles) #Fumihiko Tachiki (93 VA titles) #Miyuki Sawashiro (90 VA titles) #Ikue Ōtani (87 VA titles) #Akio Ōtsuka (81 VA titles) #Eri Kitamura (81 VA titles) #Katsuyuki Konishi (80 VA titles) #Rikiya Koyama (80 VA titles) #Kazuhiko Inoue (79 VA titles) #Kikuko Inoue (78 VA titles) #Maaya Sakamoto (77 VA titles) #Yūko Kaida (77 VA titles) #Jun Fukuyama (76 VA titles) #Kōichi Yamadera (76 VA titles) #Mamiko Noto (76 VA titles) #Megumi Hayashibara (76 VA titles) #Hikaru Midorikawa (74 VA titles) #Tetsu Inada (74 VA titles) #Hisao Egawa (73 VA titles) #Noriaki Sugiyama (73 VA titles) #Hiroaki Hirata (72 VA titles) #Kenta Miyake (71 VA titles) #Hōko Kuwashima (70 VA titles) #Tesshō Genda (69 VA titles) #Hiroshi Kamiya (68 VA titles) #Hōchū Ōtsuka (68 VA titles) #Rie Kugimiya (68 VA titles) #Toshihiko Seki (67 VA titles) #Wataru Takagi (67 VA titles) #Kōsuke Toriumi (66 VA titles) #Jūrōta Kosugi (65 VA titles) #Tōru Ōkawa (65 VA titles) #Daisuke Namikawa (63 VA titles) #Hideo Ishikawa (63 VA titles) #Rina Satō (63 VA titles) #Sayaka Ōhara (63 VA titles) #Yui Horie (63 VA titles) #Jōji Nakata (62 VA titles) #Yūji Ueda (62 VA titles) #Junichi Suwabe (61 VA titles) #Ryōko Shiraishi (61 VA titles) #Kentarō Itō (60 VA titles) #Mayumi Tanaka (60 VA titles) #Kanae Itō (59 VA titles) #Nana Mizuki (59 VA titles) #Nobuyuki Hiyama (59 VA titles) #Daisuke Ono (58 VA titles) #Tomokazu Sugita (57 VA titles) #Hiroki Yasumoto (56 VA titles) #Masashi Ebara (56 VA titles) #Minami Takayama (56 VA titles) #Ryūzaburō Ōtomo (56 VA titles) #Ami Koshimizu (55 VA titles) #Mamoru Miyano (55 VA titles) #Shōtarō Morikubo (55 VA titles) #Akeno Watanabe (54 VA titles) #Chō (54 VA titles) #Kenichi Ogata (54 VA titles) #Mitsuaki Madono (54 VA titles) #Takahiro Fujimoto (54 VA titles) #Yuriko Yamaguchi (54 VA titles) #Akemi Okamura (53 VA titles) #Atsuko Tanaka (53 VA titles) #Norio Wakamoto (53 VA titles) #Ryōka Yuzuki (53 VA titles) #Kaori Nazuka (52 VA titles) #Nobutoshi Canna (52 VA titles) #Hiroki Tōchi (51 VA titles) #Kana Hanazawa (51 VA titles) #Takeshi Aono (51 VA titles) † #Yukari Tamura (51 VA titles) #Yū Asakawa (51 VA titles) #Yūki Kaji (51 VA titles) #Ayako Kawasumi (50 VA titles) #Satsuki Yukino (50 VA titles) #Nobuo Tobita (48 VA titles) #Yūichi Nakamura (48 VA titles) #Fumiko Orikasa (47 VA titles) #Kotono Mitsuishi (47 VA titles) #Sōichirō Hoshi (47 VA titles) #Bin Shimada (46 VA titles) #Junko Takeuchi (46 VA titles) #Ken'yū Horiuchi (46 VA titles) #Masakazu Morita (46 VA titles) #Masaya Onosaka (46 VA titles) #Masumi Asano (46 VA titles) #Rie Tanaka (46 VA titles) #Shigeru Chiba (46 VA titles)